Forum Rules
Forum Rules Guilds Of Veldahar is home to hundreds of players who are inhabitants from nations that are far and wide and they come together to rise up as a community and work together to prosper into an international and multiethnic society! The majority of players here, will endure hours of gameplay that have been optimized for their benefit and have decided to play GOV. This majority will stay loyal to the community as well as the rules, however, as Mark Twain once said, 'Actions speak louder than words', there will always be the few bad apples who perceive themselves as 'bad' people. No one is a 'bad' person, it is your choice that you have decided to be a 'bad' person which is why you have ended up in the way that you have. This relates hugely to the rules that have been implemented into today's community. You have a choice, 'Do I stick to the guidelines or do I rebel against them'. As soon as you decide to dismiss these rules the hammer will come down hard upon you. You will not escape but instead you will endure the punishment that is set upon you to try and help you reconcile your actions. The staff here at GOV have no control over how you behave which is why it is in your hands to keep yourself safe and out of trouble! We aim to provide a wide range of opportunities for the players and to hopefully fulfill there idealism of what a RSPS should really be. So please have a detailed read of the following thread to keep yourself in the good books here at Guilds of Veldahar. Core Values - What do we believe in? · Encourage responsible behave, relationships/friendships · Provide a community with a wealth of opportunity · Provide a rich, knowledgeable experience to our community Basic Forum Rules/Guidelines · Success is written all over you if you can stay faithful and stick to these very basic rules! They do not require any prior knowledge, just the ability to think, judge, analyse and act where appropriate! Punishment levels · Infraction A warning point given to a user that reminds them to stick to the rules and gets removed after a certain period of time. (10 points available before a serious ban) · Double-Infraction '''A more serious punishment as you are to likely to receive 2 or more infraction points that could put you in danger of being banned. · '''Temporary Ban '''A punishment given for severe rule breaking such as (Inappropriate content) or for repeatedly offending at GOV. · '''Permanent Ban '''Most serious punishment, you are removed permanently form the community here at GOV. '''Rules 1. Spamming: · Double-Post · Single word posts such as 'coo', 'awesome', 'nice' · Gravedigging · Posting with irrelevancy to the thread Excessive posting similar phrases or pure gibberish, completely off-topic, using languages other than English is considered spamming. If you do not have anything useful to say then preferably do not post it. We also are working to stop the spamming posts such as 'thanks' or phrases to that affect. If you are wanting to show your appreciation simply hit the 'thanks' button located at the bottom of every post/thread. Think before your post and tell yourself 'does this make sense and am I proud of what I am posting'. If a thread has not been posted on for 2 months or more then it is considered 'dead'. Posting on these threads is frowned upon and is know as Gravedigging. 2. Section Rules: · Leeching · Bumping Every forum section will have it's very own set of section regulations. It is advised that these are read to avoid misunderstandings or rule breaking. These rules are in place to keep each section clean and tidy to help make the moderators job slightly less monotonous. It is frowned upon to claim other peoples work, projects, images, graphics, servers, clients, and such things as your own, and not give any credits to the original owners. This offence is punishable with a ban and is known as Leeching. You are allowed to 'bump' any thread, but 24 hours must have passed before posting on your thread to avoid 'spamming' the forum. 3. Offensive Language:' ' · Flaming/Trolling · Flame-Baiting · Trolling Offensive language is an absolute no here at GOV and we absolutely do not tolerate any sort of racism, sexism, ageism, discrimination, segregation etc. If you begin to argue with a player(s) and you begin to hurl abusive language within your posts or words that will encourage a player to use offensive language then this is known as flaming/flame-baiting. We do not accept any sorts of flaming/flame-baiting and you will be punished for your actions. 'Trolling' is a very difficult rule to monitor but it a 'troll' is defined as is a person who sows discord on the Internet by starting arguments or upsetting people,by posting inflammatory, extraneous, or off-topic messages in an online community (such as a forum, chat room, or blog), either accidentally or with the deliberate intent of provoking readers into an emotional response or of otherwise disrupting normal on-topic discussion. It is up to you to keep these sorts of people out of our community and the punishment for trolling will be significant. 4. Abusive/Inappropriate Content: · Pornography · Gore, 18+ · Signature violations Abusive or Inappropriate content is material that is intended to offend, disgust or hurt other people within the community. You are forbidden to post any pornographic or 18+ material that would be found offensive within the community. Signature violations are executed when you add inappropriate links, pictures or material within your signature. However, if it falls within the 18+ area then further action will be taken. Violations of areas that are customizable are covered under the signature violation act and are subject to random checks without prior permission. 5. Advertising/Phising/Malicious Content: · Sites · Other RSPS communities · Viruses etc Any advertising of forums or other websites will not be accepted which includes advertising on signatures, profile images, private messages, usertitles, or other customizable spaces. Sites that are designed to maliciously collect user's credentials are strictly forbidden to enter the vicinity of GOV. We do not allow the advertisement of other communities unless specifically addressed by a member of the administrative. Legal action will be taken as to the severity of any incident that occurs via a phishing website. Any website that is designed to alter, destroy or damage a player(s) computer/communication device is strictly prohibited from entering GOV. This includes that act of a DDoS attack which is covered by the DDOS Act which made DDOS'ing a law-breaking offence. 6. RSGP/RWT: · Black Market Item Trading You have no right to be involved with trading GOV items for real cash, Runescape gold or any other form of online or real currency. This rule is in place to prevent incidents regarding scamming and unlawful payments. By all means post in the correct section if you are interested in selling an item to another player using GOV server currency but do not get involved with Black Market deals as you will be removed indefinitely from our community. 7. Staff Impersonation: · Regarding yourself as a staff member · False Identity Staff Impersonation is the process where you cover yourself with a False Identity (normally an identity regarding a staff member) which hides your real status. You are forbidden to pretend to be someone who you are not and especially when you convey yourself to be a staff member. If you are found to have broken this rule then you will be removed form our community. It is in fact against the last to show yourself under a false identity and is an offence that can be given imprisonment for the persecutor.